l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Gakku
Gakku was a goblin scout of the Spider Clan. After its metamorphosis it was known as the Dark One among its former kin, and as the Devourer among the common folk of the Colonies. Gakku's Driving Goal Gakku wanted to prove his worth to his master, Daigotsu, the Dark Lord of the Spider Clan. His desire and driving goal was to be the first goblin to earn the Daigotsu family name. This was considered to be impossible and to be a delusion. Gakku (Path of the Destroyer flavor) Destroyer War - Fire in the Shinomen Mori In the year 1171 Gakku was involved in the Destroyer War against the forces of Kali-Ma. When wildfires near the northern edge of the Shinomen Mori ravaged the dry plains near the region and threatened the Unicorn Clan's scouts stables with their legendary Shinjo steeds. Despite the best efforts of the Khol Regulars, led by Moto Kang, the stables would have been lost according to the herald Miya Anzai, who reported about the war to the Imperial Herald, Miya Shoin. When the stables seemed lost, the Spider surprisingly arrived, Gakku among them, to aid the Unicorn against the wildfires. It was the Dark Wind unit led by Moto Yuudai. Once the fires were dealt with, tension between Unicorn and Spider arose, because Daigotsu Chaozhu was sighted, known to the Unicorn as the believed dead Moto Chaozhu, brother of the Khan, Moto Chen. The description of the Spider's unit, however, was considered similar to that of the Dark Moto, believed eradicated. The use of maho was also witnessed by the Unicorn. Gakku helped dragging off the corpses of the Shinjo steeds burnt by the fires, but it was unknown for what purpose. His name was mentioned in Miya Shoin's report to the Empress, but he didn't consider it a name for a goblin and had his underlings attempt to find any mention of the word "Gakku" in the records. State of the Empire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Battle against the God-Beast of Kali-Ma When the Great Clans fought the God-Beast of Kali-Ma at Ryoko Owari Toshi during the Destroyer War in the month of the Monkey of 1172, Imperial Histories 2, p. 252 the Spider Clan joined the battle, too. Daigotsu Shimekiri, who led the Spider's forces, had Gakku serve as a scout, under the command of the gunso Daigotsu Makishi. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman When the Spider forces engaged the God-Beast alongside the samurai of the Rokugani clans, they had a secret weapon to ensure victory. The Dark Lord Daigotsu had given a small clay bottle to Shimekiri that contained the divine blood of Fu Leng. It would weaken or kill the enslaved gaijin god. Gakku wondered if the blood was meant to be put on a blade, but an unnamed Spider samurai said it would be more powerful if the blood would get into the God-Beast's system more directly. When he uttered this seemed impossible, Gakku contradicted and, quick as a lightning, grabbed the bottle from the surprised Shimekiri and ran towards the beast. When Gakku reached the God-Beast, he climbed it with the help of his talons and the many Tsuruchi arrows in its skin. Even before he reached the maw, he envisioned himself praised by Daigotsu, who would welcome him into the Spider Clan as a hero and a veteran. When he yanked the bottle's stopper, Gakku, screamed: "For the Spider!" The giant God-Beast staggered and fell and devoured Gakku, who lost control of the bottle with Fu Leng's blood, while he tried to escape. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Gakku's Metamorphosis Long after the battle was over and the God-Beast finally killed, there was still life within it. Gakku emerged from deep within the recessess of the beast's skull. But he didn't bear resemble to his former body, or to anything that walked the Emerald Empire before. "He was taller than a man, and wider again by half. His arms were tipped with deadly talons and his mouth ran freely with the blood of the divine on which he had gorged himself. Large, muscular growths emerged from his sides beneath his arms, looking for all in the world like a new pair of arms growing from his ribs." He finally remembered his name, which he spoke. Before he lumbered into the night, he whispered the names of Daigotsu and Kali-Ma. Dark One Gakku moved to the Shinomen Mori, where its tribe dwelled. There the monster slaughtered many of its former kin, killing and devouring them. Gakku began to be known as Dark One by the rest of bakemono. Little Treasures, by Shawn Carman Age of Conquest In 1198 Gakku appeared in the Colonies, killing and destroying everything on its way. It could not be hurt, not even with jade. Face the Madness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason External Links * Gakku (Path of the Destroyer) * Gakku Exp (Promotional) Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Goblins